


Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

by revengefuel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengefuel/pseuds/revengefuel
Summary: Things weren't all that bad, despite the raging zombie apocalypse that had recently formed. They had food, water, shelter, weapons, and the four of them together had just enough brains to outsmart the undead. Well, rather, Mikey, Ray, and Gerard were good at that. Frank just wanted tofightthem. It was a fun stress reliever, he liked to say. But it was okay. Gerard was able to pull him away most of the time. They'd spent most of their days inside, playing whatever card or board games they found while they were out, and they'd go scavenging before they ran out of the necessities. Granted, they all felt gross and grimy from the lack of real showers, but it wasn't very unusual for them to be that waybefore, so they didn't seem to mind too much. If they were really bored, they'd find a way to some rooftops of buildings with electricity to play music to their heart's content. Frank practically begged them to do it, and even though the others were a little wary, the thrill of the music was still always nice. it wasn't the best idea, because zombies liked to crash their shows, but there weren't too many, it was nothing a knife couldn’t fix.Until now.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Late Dawns and Early Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @NuhnYah for betaing!

Things weren't all that bad, despite the raging zombie apocalypse that had recently formed. They had food, water, shelter, weapons, and the four of them together had just enough brains to outsmart the undead. Well, rather, Mikey, Ray, and Gerard were good at that. Frank just wanted to _fight_ them. It was a fun stress reliever, he liked to say. But it was okay. Gerard was able to pull him away most of the time. They'd spent most of their days inside, playing whatever card or board games they found while they were out, and they'd go scavenging before they ran out of the necessities. Granted, they all felt gross and grimy from the lack of real showers, but it wasn't very unusual for them to be that way _before_ , so they didn't seem to mind too much. If they were really bored, they'd find a way to some rooftops of buildings with electricity to play music to their heart's content. Frank practically begged them to do it, and even though the others were a little wary, the thrill of the music was still always nice. it wasn't the best idea, because zombies liked to crash their shows, but there weren't too many, it was nothing a knife couldn’t fix.

Until now.

"Frank, we _told_ you this was a bad idea!" Ray shrieked, panicking as they all saw the streets completely _filled_ with zombies. It was almost like their concerts from before the world went to shit if they didn’t look too closely, but this time, they weren't fans. Well, maybe in the past, but now, they're definitely _not._ They want to tear them limb for limb. Well, that's also not much different either, but they want to do it in a different way. A less _I wanna fuck the sexy rockstars_ way, and more of a _I want to be the cannibal I am and actually eat them alive_ kinda way.

"How was I supposed to know we'd summon a hoard!?" Frank hissed out, and Gerard didn't understand how he didn't feel a little stupid. How was he supposed to _not_ know?

"You're a fucking idiot." Gerard said, and Mikey let out a frustrated groan, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Okay, yes, we get that Frank is an idiot, but how the _fuck_ are we gonna get out of this!?" Mikey hissed, and everyone seemed to shut up to think.

"Think we can sit up here and wait it out?" Gerard asked, and Frank looked over the edge of the roof again, before letting out a loud curse, running towards the open double doors to the roof and closing it. Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Frank?"

"Shit, uh, doesn't seem like it," Frank panted, with his palms on each door. Not long after he got it closed, there was a pounding against it from the other side, and Frank almost lost his grip, sliding backward until he slammed back into the door, shutting it once more. "Uhm, a little help here!?" Frank yelled out.

 _Fuck_.

The other three immediately ran up towards Frank, all of them pushing at the doors with all of their weight, successfully keeping the door closed.

"Okay, so, like, is there anything we can like, wedge into the handles to hold it closed!?" Mikey yelled out, and it was almost scary seeing so much emotion on Mikey's rather emotionless face. None of them can really say anything, though.

"Fuck, uh, I'll go look?" Ray said, and they all moved a little to keep the pressure on the doors as Ray left to go find _something._

A couple minutes, and a few screams of _hurry the fuck up, Ray_! Ray was back, a metal pole in his hands and a panicked look on his face. "Will this work?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, Ray, fuck! I could kiss you, but I'd rather not," Frank exclaimed, and they'd all be laughing if there weren't presumably over a dozen zombies on the other side of the door.

"Okay, fuck, Frank! Get the other door, I'll stay here. Mikey, stand back and get your knife out. Ray, stick that in _as soon_ as there's enough room for you to get in here!" Gerard screamed out the orders, automatically taking the lead role as he naturally does, and the others are pretty glad he is. They're not sure where they'd be without him.

After receiving an "Okay!" From everyone, they all moved into place, Frank on the left door, Gerard on the right, and Mikey standing close behind them with his knife out, ready to fight. As soon as there was room between Frank and Gerard, Ray was in between them, sliding the metal rod in between the hole through the handles, and then they all stepped back, knives at the ready in case anything slipped.

But it _worked._ The zombies pushed at the door, but it wouldn't budge! Holy _fuck,_ they were all relieved.

"Frank, if we ever get off this roof and back in our house, you're sleeping on the floor for _weeks_." Gerard hissed out after a few moments of them just _breathing_. Frank let out a nervous laugh, his breath still not completely calmed. None of theirs were, really. There was still a shit ton of zombies on the other side of the door, after all.

"Yeah, but like, why the _floor_? Don't I at least get the couch?" Frank asked, and Gerard glared at him. It wasn't hatred, Gerard could _never_ hate Frank, but that didn't stop him from being upset that he all but demanded them to do this, even when they told him it wasn’t a good idea.

"No, you get the floor. Mikey and Ray get the couch." Gerard said, and Frank whined.

"Okay, stop fighting you two, and _please_ help us figure out how we're going to get out of here!" Mikey said. Him and Ray had apparently been talking together about what to do, and finally got fed up with the other's unhelpful bullshit.

"Okay, fine, fine. Do either of you have any ideas?" Gerard questioned, because he had no idea. He had absolutely zero.

"Why do you think we _asked_?" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Well…" Frank said, and they all looked at him.

"Frank, you _better_ have a good idea this time, or I'm going to ask you to _shut up_ , because your ideas haven't really been the best today, have they!?" Gerard glared at him, and the other two nodded.

Frank really was in the doghouse now, wasn't he?

"Fine, fuck, I'm _sorry_. I didn't know it'd lead to this! But fuck, I. Okay, I have an idea, but I don't think anyone will like it." Frank sighed out in frustration, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, do tell, Frank. I mean, not the first bad idea of the night!" Gerard spat out, and Ray put his hand on Gerard's shoulder, causing him to look up at Ray, who was giving him the 'parent stare' as they call it, and he huffed out an irritated _sorry_ , before looking down.

"I think we're putting too much pressure on Frank. Yes, he was a total idiot, but it's not like we weren't having fun either." Ray reminded them, and Frank smiled softly at Ray.

"Okay, so, there's a bunch more buildings around us, buildings with closed doors and much less zombies, and probably a back door that leads us to our car." Frank started, and the others stared at him expectedly, but he stayed silent.

"And? How do you suggest we're gonna get to one?" Gerard questioned, albeit a little roughly. Ray gave him a pointed look, but he just rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Well," Frank started, then sighed. "We jump to the other building?" And then Ray and Gerard were glaring at him, while Mikey has a thoughtful look on his face.

"Gerard, you can yell at him," Ray said after a moment, and Gerard was prepared to do just that before Mikey spoke up, interrupting his words.

"Maybe," he said. "They're not too far away, and it's not like we're completely unable."

Frank let out a "See!?" While the other two moved their glares to Mikey.

"Okay, yes, it's a stupid idea, and I agree that Frank is stupid, but then again, what other choice do we have? Die from the fall, or die from the zombies?" Mikey argued, and the two against it let up on their glares.

"You have a point, I guess…" Ray said with a sigh, and then there was a loud bang on the door behind them.

"Fuck!" They all screamed as the doors busted open, the rod holding them closed apparently having fallen out from the door handles.

"Time to go!?" Frank questioned, all the while they were stabbing zombies in the head. The zombies just _kept coming_ , like they were never ending! And then Gerard is pulling Frank to the side of the roof, Ray and Mikey following suit.

"Not like we got a choice!" Gerard yelled out, and then he was backing up, just a bit, so he could get a good run and as good a jump as he can, and he feels like he's _flying_. He reaches the other building. _Holy shit_ , he reaches the other building! And then there's Frank panting by his side, and then there's Ray squeaking as he landed roughly on his knees, no doubt skinning them, and then Mikey is last.

Mikey's foot slipped on the edge.

_Mikey's foot slipped on the edge._

And Gerard's world is spinning, and he's running forwards as quickly as he can because _god no, not this, no, he can't lose his brother here. Not now._

And he grabbed Mikey's hand. _He grabbed Mikey's hand._

And then Frank is on his other side, pulling at Mikey's other hand, as Ray stands there frozen from shock.

Mikey is pulled up to the roof.

" _Fuck,"_ Gerard sighed out as soon as Mikey is up, and he's practically crushing him with his arms in a hug, then he's crying, and he's not sure if he's even alive, he's not sure who he is, but all he knows is _Mikey is okay, holy fuck, Mikey is okay._

Mikey clung onto Gerard just as hard, but he's also slightly frozen in time. _He almost died_. _What the fuck?_

"Guys, I'm glad Mikey's okay, but we _really_ need to try to get back to the car!" Frank is pulling them both towards the door off the rooftop with Ray following close behind, and into the stairwell that's surprisingly void of zombies, and then outside the back of the building that's also surprisingly not completely surrounded, and their car is _right there_ , and they don't understand how they're so lucky all of a sudden. Ray is stabbing a zombie in the head, and then they're running straight for their car, adrenaline somehow making them faster than normal, and everything feels fuzzy, like a really fucked up dream.

And then Gerard is in the driver's seat, Frank next to him in the passenger's seat, with Mikey and Ray behind them. Gerard is slamming on the lock button on the car before shoving the key in and twisting harsher than he should, and then he's absolutely _flooring it_ , and they're going so fast that it's _definitely_ illegal, but it's not like the laws really exist anymore. Those dead cops over there ain't gonna do shit anymore. The alive ones probably don't care either.

"Fucking _hell,"_ Frank sighed out, and Gerard nodded with a small ' _yeah',_ before easing slightly on the gas, to make sure he doesn't accidentally lose control of the car. Gerard looked in the rearview mirror and saw Mikey, his face void of anything other than complete shock.

"You okay, Mikey?" Gerard asked, because he was genuinely worried.

Mikey nodded slightly, still not saying anything, and Gerard saw Ray pull him into a hug, and then he saw Mikey clutch onto Ray as tightly as he could, before moving his eyes back onto the road.

Gerard heard Ray faintly, but he couldn’t really make out what he's saying, but he was sure that he was just checking on Mikey, and he was really glad for it. He'd be back there if he could, but he was closest to the steering wheel, and they had to _go._

They were mostly silent on the way back home, well, if you just ignore their ragged breathing and Ray's soft mumblings to Mikey. They arrived at their house, and thankfully there weren't any zombies lingering around. 

They were inside as quickly as possible, none of them wanting to be outside for any more time than they had to be. They've had enough fun in the sun for the day.

As soon as they got inside and the door was closed, Gerard was pulling Mikey into another hug, which Mikey gratefully accepted. Frank and Ray went into the kitchen to give them some space as Gerard and Mikey sat on the couch, Mikey was pulled close to Gerard's chest, with Gerard crying with his face in Mikey's hair.

"Fuck, Mikey," he sobbed, and Mikey nodded, tears of his own dampening Gerard’s bloodstained shirt. Neither of them minded.

They were like that for a while, even after Frank placed some cups of water in front of them, before leaving to sponge-shower himself. The water hadn't completely run out yet, but they can't afford to run out yet, so normal showers are off limits. But a shower would be nice. They were all covered in too much blood, and there was probably some soaking into the couch, but it wasn’t the first time that's happened. No one really cared at that point, anyway.

Ray was next, and then Mikey shoved Gerard off the couch, claiming that he smelled like year-old rotten eggs. Gerard let out a laugh, and Mikey smiled at him for the first time in hours, and Gerard smiled back.

After his sponge shower, Gerard came back to Ray sleeping with his head on Mikey's lap, and Mikey was smiling softly to himself, before softly pulling away, making sure not to wake Ray up, before moving into the bathroom himself to wash off.

Gerard still felt slightly grimy, but at least the blood was washed from his body and hair. It was better than nothing.

"Gee," Frank's voice came from behind him, and Gerard spun around so fast, the fire from before reawakening in his stomach. He was still angry, so very fucking _angry,_ but he loved Frank, and he wanted to _feel_ him, he _needed_ to feel him, he needed _something to feel normal._

And then he's pushing Frank back, and into their room, and all but slamming the door before pushing him against it.

" _Fuck,"_ Frank groaned before Gerard's lips were slammed against his, and Gerard was forceful, pressing up againts Frank with his entire body, moaning at the feeling of his hardon pressed at Frank's hips. "Fuck, Gee," Frank moaned out.

And then it was just bodies against each other, mouths _everywhere_ , biting and sucking, and it felt _so good._ So amazing. So real, so normal, so perfect.

Gerard's arms were at Frank's hips, trailing lower until he reached his ass, and then he was picking him up, and Frank was all but wrapping himself around Gerard, and Gerard couldn't help but moan into Frank's mouth as he pressed Frank roughly into the bed.

It was all fast paced, skin finding skin, clothes hastily thrown to the floor. "Frank, fuck," Gerard moaned, and then "fuck, I love you, I love you so fucking much, Frank," he said, trying to press up harder against Frank, trying to get impossibly closer.

And Frank is moaning out, "I love you too, holy shit I love you, Gee, _Gerard, I, please--"_

 _"Yeah, fuck, Frank,"_ Gerard said, and gave him exactly what he wanted, exactly what they _needed_.

They woke up a few hours later, tangled in sheets, bodies pressed up against each other. Frank had his head on Gerard's chest, and Gerard was clinging to him for dear life.

They cuddled for a long while, not saying anything, unable to break the peace they've found.

But Frank is one to break the peace, he couldn’t help himself.

"Guess you decided against making me sleep on the floor, hmm?" He said sleepily, and Gerard bit at his shoulder, and Frank let out a loud fake moan. "Gee, don't start what you can't finish." He said with a laugh, and Gerard bit him harder, causing an actual moan.

"I think I can finish it pretty damn well, thank you very much." Gerard huffed, and then, "tomorrow. The fucking floor." He said. They both knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, you want to fuck on the floor?" Frank looked up at Gerard, wiggling his eyebrows, and Gerard fake-glared at him.

"Fuck you, Frank." He said.

"Well, that is the point, yeah?" Frank laughed, and Gerard sighed, rolling them over so he could bury his face into Frank's neck.

"You're impossible, you really are." He said, albeit muffled into Frank's neck.

Frank let out a chuckle, and then wrapped his arms around Gerard and pulled him closer.

"You know, I really am gonna miss my guitar… hey, if things clear up, think we can go back?" Frank asked, and Gerard stiffened.

"No, fuck that, _no_. I'll find you a new guitar. I'm not going back. _We're_ not going back. No one is, fuck that." Gerard said, and Frank really wanted to complain, but he couldn't. Gerard nearly lost his _brother_ , he couldn't put that onto him. They all almost died, really. Gerard was right, he just didn’t like it.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. We won't." Frank said, kissing at Gerard's hairline soothingly as Gerard melted back into him.

"Damn straight we won't!" Gerard said, and Frank laughed.

"We definitely won't _straight_ , that's for sure." Frank joked, and Gerard jabbed him in his side, causing him to squeal out. "Okay! Ow fuck, I kinda deserved that, but still, _ow_."

"Yeah you fucking did," Gerard laughed, pulling away to stick his tongue out at Frank childishly, and Frank was smiling so big, and Gerard felt like he was falling even farther in love with him as he matched Frank's smile.

And then their door was opening, and their covers were tangled at their feet, giving whoever came in a nice view of their asses.

"Shit-- sorry!" Came out Ray's squeaking voice as he turned around, and quickly said "breakfast is ready!", and they could faintly hear Mikey laughing his entire fucking ass off, a muffled _I told you not to walk in there, Ray!_ as they were blushing brighter than a tomato.

This apocalypse wasn't too bad, Gerard thinks, because at least they all had each other, and that's really all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this happened because I was sleep deprived and getting struck by Feelings after listening to Early Sunsets, so please forgive me. I have some more fics I'll be posting soon, so keep an eye out for that! Also, if anything else should be tagged, please let me know!
> 
> Feel free to message me @revengefuel on tumblr!


End file.
